Derrumbe
by GixKey
Summary: Un segundo de tu vida puede cambiar en un instante, valora lo que tienes y a quien se encuentra a tu lado, porque todo en un parpadeo se pierde. Aquellos que han vivido la experiencia conocen la agonía del momento.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los presentes, sé que demore en volver a subir alguna historia y me disculpo por ello pero las circunstancias no me lo permitían, espero poder estar actualizando más seguido. Gracias por pasar a leer mis fics :3 Un saludo a todo el mundo.**

 *****GixKey*****

* * *

 **DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Derrumbe.**

El llanto de un pequeño niño fue la causa de que aquel tenebroso día se volviera un infierno para nosotros. Es egoísta y lamentable este sentimiento pero no puedo dejar de llevarlo dentro, y es que me encuentro en total exilio del mundo: todo lo veo pero nada escucho. Desde que inició todo se volvió tan agudo…el pánico de la gente corriendo despavorida y el grito de aquellos heridos por el desastre y otros más cuyos espíritus se encontraban sumergidos en la tragedia.

Camino, un paso tras otro pero al poco tiempo acelero el paso convirtiéndose en una carrera más contra el tiempo, pero siempre a tu lado tomados de la mano, intentando salir de aquel lugar tan alto, tan imposible de sobrevivir. Me dio asco, sentí mareo y por poco caigo, pero tú fuerte brazo me sostuvo como en incontables veces me salvó. Una leve mirada tuya me invadió de confianza y con un asentimiento partimos a paso veloz a lo que sería nuestra salida.

Todos corriendo y empujando los obstáculos en su camino, aventando objetos y llevándose de sus lugares lo que tuvieran a la mano, pero nosotros solo cogimos los teléfonos que teníamos cerca para poder contactar a nuestras familias, sin embargo estar en un cuarto piso no ayuda para nada, y correr a obscuras por falta de luz dificulta todavía más la ya de por sí agravada situación.

Tanta gente apelotonada y todo por una burda razón…la salida está muerta, al ser un edificio que en su totalidad funciona con luz, y al no contar con energía eléctrica el pánico se aviva y las personas comienzan a arrojar objetos para destruir la única salida visible, pero nada se logra.

Una nueva sacudida…

Así es, vivimos un temblor como ningún otro, envueltos en el caos en el que la gente se convierte, unos llorando desconsolados aguardando el fin, otros furiosos y unos más desesperados al borde del colapso. ¿Y yo? Yo muestro mi calma que se acopla con la tuya pese a saber que ambos por dentro estamos hechos un manojo de nervios, el motivo de eso es saber que estamos en un viejo edificio monumental que desearon hacerle poco a poco renovaciones como las de la entrada, y sin embargo ahora representa una problemática.

Rompiste una ventana, logrando crear un agujero lo suficientemente amplio para el paso de un solo individuo, mientras otros se empujaban tratando de llegar al primer piso y veías unos más lanzándose contra el edificio contrario a la altura que fuese una descarga recorrió mi ser, justificado por una sacudida mucho más fuerte que la anterior, causando así que libreros y lámparas se desprendan y caigan al suelo en completa rotura.

-¡TK!-grito desesperada aferrándome a tu brazo…llegué a mi límite

-¡Tranquila Kari mírame!-me dices sosteniendo mi rostro entre tus manos-vamos a estar bien ¿de acuerdo?-recibes un asentimiento de mi parte y otra sacudida nos agobia-Vamos, debemos…

Tus palabras se ven interrumpidas por la caída de parte del edificio tan cerca de donde estábamos que la abertura de la ventana se bloqueó impidiéndonos una vez más el paso

-Demonios-pronuncias entre dientes-vamos, iremos donde los demás a ver si ya resolvieron lo de la puerta-dices cogiendo mi mano apresurándonos a la sala principal más otra lámpara cae frente a nosotros haciéndonos retroceder.

La gente grita horrorizada y los objetos empiezan a volar, mientras me mueves con tus manos sintiéndome un objeto más del entorno, algo sin vida que es solo movido a tu antojo, el shock no me permite pensar con claridad.

-Kari necesito que reacciones por favor-me dices zarandeándome un poco sacándome de la ensoñación-vamos a estar bien, tranquila-seguido de ello besas mi frente y al ver como todos se dispersan buscamos una nueva salida

-El segundo piso…-susurro captando tu atención-en el segundo piso está la otra gran ventana y hay una escalera de incendios, vamos allá-tras un asentimiento y una última mirada a la puerta principal corremos donde indiqué rompiendo la ventana que se haya atorada.

-Vamos tu primero-dices con autoridad por lo que con sumo cuidado me monto sobre la escalera pegada a la pared que sirve de auxilio-baja, vamos yo te seguiré

-Claro, solo date….-mis palabras se interrumpen por un grito, siendo motivado por una sacudida lo suficientemente fuerte como para desprender la parte superior de la escalera, generando que me aferre a ésta con la mayor fuerza posible mientras choca con el muro del edificio adjunto, mientras yo me encuentro colgando aferrada de ella-¡TK!-grito inmersa en miedo

-Tranquila, intenta subir-dices desde tu ubicación... ¿recuerdas el juego de pasamanos? Es lo mismo, imagínalo Kari, vamos-dices con una mueca insegura en tu rostro por lo que con mucho esfuerzo consigo colocarme encima de ésta-perfecto…-suspiras de alivio-ahora…

Antes de poder avanzar el llanto de un pequeño suena, invade nuestras cabezas y me observas decidido mientras asiento con la cabeza, pronto desapareces de mi mente, y vuelves con un chiquilín de no más de cinco años entre tus brazos con algunos moretones y rasguños.

-Te lo voy a pasar-dices cargándolo con mayor fuerza mientras el edificio suena, cruje como nunca antes sabiendo que es hora de la verdad y observamos la nube de polvo que se genera por sobre el techo-¡tenlo!-dices atravesándolo por la pequeña ventana-sosténganse fuerte

Y así un piso cayó, y otro más, cerrándose el paso a la ventana, mientras te veía de reojo por las lámparas y cristales rotos con una mueca de frustración en mi rostro, puesto que el movimiento fue tan brusco obligándote a caer de rodillas.

-¡TK!-grito desesperada sin saber que hacer

-¡Basta!-gritas desde el fondo con una sonrisa-…me alegro estés bien…

-¡No, no no! No puedes-volteo a mí alrededor pero no encuentro nada que te ayude-Takeru…-pronuncio entre lagrimas

-Kari…te quiero-dices derramando lágrimas de esos bellos ojos azules y sin mayor seña, el edificio se derrumba borrando de mis ojos tu angelical imagen, puesto que caigo junto al niño con la escalera sosteniéndolo con fuerza entre mis brazos.

…

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero me desperté muy confusa rodeada de escombros, volteando a todas partes, sintiendo todo transcurrir en cámara lenta mientras el niño en mis brazos se apañaba a ellos como si fuese su única salvación, volteo a todos lados y el edificio delante de mí es mi perdición…mi pesadilla….su derrumbe me muestra el recuerdo de tu partida, de tu valentía hasta el último de tus días, pero lo que fue una cruel jugarreta del destino fue aquel objeto que desgarró mi corazón identificar entre toda esa penumbra.

Siento como zarandean mi cuerpo y tu hermano junto al mío hacen acto de presencia a mi alrededor, alegrándose por verme en pie, más tu hermano a sabiendas de tu ubicación a mi lado momentos antes del temblor voltea a todos lados, y desesperado y al borde del llanto me grita e implora que le diga donde te encuentras, pero las palabras no me salen por lo que veo.

-¡Hikari! ¡¿Dónde está Takeru?!-grita envuelto en llanto el rubio mayor suplicando una respuesta

Y allí reacciono finalmente, con lentitud absoluta señalando al frente, captando la atención de los mayores, notando tu ausencia y al mismo tiempo tu esencia en el entorno.

-TK…-susurro apenas audible observando el sombrero que minutos antes del desastre eras portador ahora envuelto en polvo y lo que claramente parece ser sangre. Justo allí en ese instante, todo se volvió borroso y el llanto del infante que aún se aferra a mí es lo único que perciben mis oídos…el mismo llanto que escuchaste y por el que sacrificaste tu futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas veces el tiempo transcurre sin que uno lo alcance a percibir en su totalidad, existen muchas razones para ello y una de ellas, puede que la principal de todas sea que después de una tragedia tan grande uno se sumerge en una burbuja infinita para sentirse seguro, sentirse protegido. Eso es lo que me sucedió a mí y a muchos de los que me rodean desde que la tragedia nos robó a un ser querido como lo fue Takeru Takaishi.

En los periódicos y televisoras se trasmitió por días a héroes diversos que van desde personas comunes, algunos discapacitados y criaturas de cuatro patas andando entre el montón de escombros sacando cuerpos inertes y otros más con poco o casi nada de movilidad, pero al fin con vida. Ojalá tú hubieras aparecido, aunque fuese de forma lastimosa como cuerpo inerte, pero ni siquiera esa satisfacción tuvimos.

Te fuiste…desapareciste

Te encontraste en la lista de extraviados, tu madre y padre de inmediato y por meses mandaron tu imagen en los medios como desaparecido luego del fatídico accidente, pero nada sucedió, nunca recibimos noticias tuyas, así como resignación y tas haber conservado ese único sombrero que tenemos consciencia de ser tuyo por el apenas perceptible aroma que desprende, fue lo único que utilizamos para llenar tu vacío recuerdo, y en un corto y diminuto funeral se dio la despedida al maravilloso ser que fuiste.

Hay una lápida con tu nombre, pero solamente eso, porque ese pequeño espacio está apartado por si algún día tu cuerpo es encontrado y en ese momento en que cercioremos que te has ido, te honraremos como es debido.

 _Takeru Takaishi_

 _La esperanza que jamás morirá._

Con dolor vengo todos los días a contemplar y leer en voz alta aquella cita grabada mientras lágrimas gruesas se desploman de mis ojos y empañan mi visión, hincándome mientras grito furiosa llena de impotencia lo significativo que fuiste en mi vida, sobre todo porque a ti te debo la oportunidad de seguir aquí, y no solo yo sino aquel crío que no paró de llorar al ver tu gorro ensangrentado y sucio, se aferraba a mí como si no tuviera ninguna otra alternativa, y por fortuna la vida si le sonrió a él tras encontrar a sus progenitores levemente heridos pero a salvo. Me dieron las gracias y no pude evitar llorar ante eso expresando que a quien le debían esas palabras es a aquel que hoy no está más conmigo, y ellos lloraron conmigo. Sintieron ese dolor.

Han pasado ya varios días, y finalmente he dejado de llorar, sintiendo aún las carencias en la sociedad, los víveres dejaron de llegar conforme la noticia se enfriaba entre los medios, y pese a que algunos aún continuaban con centros de acopio los recursos dejaron de ser los mismos, y triste y miserablemente se necesitaban más que nunca.

Hospitales, centros de refugio, hogares particulares, escuelas, supermercados, todo cayó, no hay un sustento, no hay economía suficiente para recuperarse tan pronto como desearíamos por lo que se procura gastar al mínimo en lo más indispensable para sobrevivir, alimento y agua. La ropa se puede lavar en algún agua que no luzca tan enmugrada, y puedes estar con poca ropa sin necesidad de tener no más de dos mudadas, siendo una la que llevas puesta y otra la que encontraste regada por algún lado. Es triste saber cómo mucha gente la está pasando de éste modo, por lo que la civilización aún herida comparte a veces sus hogares, los jardines y unos más las habitaciones para que otros se acomoden sin la necesidad de dormir en las calles.

Me pregunto bajo estas circunstancias quien se encuentra peor, si tú por haberte ido de este mundo o yo por seguir en él sin tu apoyo, es egoísta pero muy acertado el decir que aun cuando estuvieses sumido en la depresión me hubieras dicho alguna broma infantil para sacarme una sonrisa, y hubiéramos llorado juntos por el coraje de una situación de esta magnitud, pero ahora debo llorar sin ti y lo que es peor, por ti.

Ahora que voy a tu tumba me siento horas y horas a leer en voz alta como cuando nos la pasábamos divertidos juntos, sé que siempre amaste los libros así que te leeré para que en el más allá o donde sea que te encuentres mi voz te siga, porque de esta manera me sumerjo en mi burbuja y es más sencillo cargar con el dolor.

Más no soy la única que sufre, evidentemente tus padres han caído en negación y tu madre lastimosamente cada día ahora sola sirve un plato vacío esperando que llegues y te sientes a comer a su lado, tu padre visita a tu madre junto a tu hermano, quien entra de inmediato en tu habitación y las lágrimas fluyen, se sienta en tu cama recargándose de la pared y tras observar una vieja foto de ustedes colocada con cariño en un gabinete toca su armónica con esa paz que tanto lo caracteriza, mientras el ambiente deja a todo aquel que se halle cerca en impotencia.

Tus amigos te vienen a visitar cada atardecer porque era el panorama que más gusto te daba ver, incluso aquella familia con el niño te han traído flores y chocolates al decirles cuanto los amabas, otras veces todos se quedan aquí para conversar contigo, inclusive me he encontrado a algunos al llegar mientras se limpian las lágrimas y se despiden de ti con una tenue sonrisa.

Te extraño.

…

Hoy he venido con un diario mío, ya que tantas veces me recitaste versos de tu agrado de poetas para mí desconocidos hoy te leeré uno que con mucho esfuerzo escribí para ti.

 _El viento se lleva muchas cosas consigo_

 _Guarda secretos nunca antes dichos_

 _Conserva susurros a veces perdidos_

 _Porque es como un cofre del tesoro escondido_

 _El viento se lleva mis lágrimas_

 _Y espero también mis lamentos_

 _Que al gritarlos a la nada_

 _Deseo deshacerme de ellos_

 _El viento tiene recuerdos_

 _Que mantuve algún día contigo_

 _Tú la esperanza perdida_

 _Eres quien hoy finalmente ha partido_

 _TK Takaishi te voy a contar un secreto_

 _El viento no se llevó solo tu vida_

 _Y mucho menos solo tu cuerpo_

 _Se llevó sentimientos perdidos por la falta de mi tiempo._

 _Con cobardía y con decisión_

 _Pero sobre todo con lamento_

 _Te confieso en agonía_

 _Lo que ahora por ti yo siento_

…

Me detengo en ese instante para secar con mi mano las lágrimas derramadas e hincarme para estar a tu altura y recostarme lentamente en tu tumba abrazándome a mí misma mientras susurro tu nombre.

 _Te quiero._


End file.
